


Gestures

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [28]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Shyness, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Clyde really ain’t a man of many words, you know. He’s careful with them, thoughtful about them. He chooses each word like the weight of it could come crashing down on top of your heads at any moment. He knows the power of words, your man. And he doesn’t use them lightly.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Gestures

Clyde really ain’t a man of many words, you know. He’s careful with them, thoughtful about them. He chooses each word like the weight of it could come crashing down on top of your heads at any moment. You love that about him, about your Clyde, your big bear. You love how he’s a slow talker, not because he’s unintelligent – but because he’s quite the opposite. 

He knows the power of words, your man. And he doesn’t use them lightly.

But sometimes, well.

Sometimes words can’t cut it. Sometimes words just ain’t good enough for what y’all have, for the love he feels for you. Sometimes there are words, phrases sentences paragraphs pages and pages of words he wants to tell you, words that are only for you, words only you can hear – but he can’t get them out.

Sometimes he’s got a novel for you, but it ain’t one he wants to read in front of people, so instead of a word, instead of a cauliflower or a code or anythin’ like that, he’s got a gesture.

When it gets to be too much, and he just can’t take it anymore, when he just _has_ to let you know how much he loves you, how much he cares, how much he adores you…he’s got a gesture that always makes you almost cry.

He’ll pat his heart, gently, carefully. As carefully as he chooses his words, as thoughtfully as he picks his sentences, he’ll pat his heart.

Big hand crosses over his chest, and gives it a little tap, just for you.

It means a lot of different things, you know.

He’ll do it on lots of different occasions, when you’re out with people. When you’re surrounded by family and friends who don’t deserve to bask in your presence, in the glory that is you. Clyde can’t go spillin’ his guts in front of the whole bar, or the fair, or the salon, or the racetrack.

No, that just wouldn’t do, these words are sacred for you.

So instead he pats his heart, and you know what it means by the way he’s smilin’, maybe not with his mouth but with his eyes. 

It means _I love you._

Itmeans _thank you._

It means _I’m yours._


End file.
